1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings of foldable electronic devices, and particularly, to a housing typically adopted by notebooks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, a typical housing 10 of a foldable electronic device is shown. The housing 10 includes a bottom cover 11, a top cover 12, a sliding member 13, a hook 14, and a spring 15. The bottom cover 11 defines a latching groove 111 adjacent to an edge of the bottom cover 11. The top cover 12 defines a rectangular mounting groove 121 on an edge of the top cover 12 and forms a resisting member 123 adjacent to the mounting groove 121. The sliding member 13 is a rectangular block in shape. The sliding member 13 is disposed in the mounting groove 121 and is able to slide in the mounting groove 121. The hook 14 is configured to be latched in the latching groove 111. One end of the hook 14 is fixed to the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 is movable together with the sliding member 13. One end of the spring 15 abuts the resisting member 123 and another end of the spring 15 abuts the hook 14 so that the hook 14 and the sliding member 13 are kept on a side of the mounting groove 121.
To open the top cover 12, a user has to pry the sliding member 13 and drive the sliding member 13 to move towards the side of the mounting groove 121 with a finger. However, the sliding member 13 is generally designed to be of small sizes. As a result, the contact surface of the sliding member 13 is relatively small. In addition, when driving the sliding member 13, the finger exerts a force to slide the sliding member 13, and likely causing slippage between the finger and the sliding member 13. As a result, it is difficult to open the top cover 12.
Therefore, a new housing of a foldable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.